


This Is Everything

by JamieS1025



Series: Welcome to the Circus [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: “Are you sure this is worth everything?”Viktor smiles wide. “This is everything.”





	This Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/gifts).



> I got a sad comment that mentioned not knowing what happened to Yuuri and Viktor. I'm still alive I promise! There is still more to this series. I just recently got a new job and bought my first home, so RL has been crazy. Hope to get back to more writing though! Enjoy!!

Yuuri is cleared by Dr. Goldstein two weeks later and immediately returns to practice with Phichit. Viktor is a complete mess for the first dozen rounds until he is sure that Yuuri isn’t going to fall out of the sky again. Fortunately, his worrying is put on hold from an unexpected visit from his Godfather.

Yakov does not appear to be pleased with his reason for visiting and shrugs off his heavy coat. Viktor offers him a glass of something strong and his acceptance details exactly how their conversation is going to start.

“What does my father want now, Yakov? Doesn’t he tire of sending you to fetch me?”

Yakov merely grunts in response and takes a seat at the dinning room table. The glass Viktor hands him is immediately drained. The burn of the old scotch has his face twisting in a mild grimace. “You know your father. He is never one to give up.”

The younger man takes a seat at the table, nursing his own glass of liquor. “I know all too well. Is he upset about the marriage cancellation?”

A sigh comes from Yakov’s mouth as he tiredly rubs at his eyes. “I’m afraid it is a little worse than that. He has found out about your time here,” Yakov looks up to lock eyes with his godson, “ _Vitya,_ he knows about Yuuri. He knows everything.”

Viktor hums in acknowledgement. “So, what is his plan then?”

 “He has asked me to come and request that you reconsider. Come back to his home, marry Vanya, and nothing will come of this.”

“And if I do not obey?”

“You will be disowned. Inheritance stripped away. He has made it perfectly clear that he will no longer offer you any protection under the law. You will be alone,” Yakov supplies, leaning back in his chair to observe the other man.

Viktor does not even appear phased by the news. A concept that would have originally frightened him into submission has no power over him anymore. He could never be alone anymore. He merely shrugs. “Please tell my father that I will be declining his offer. He can disown me immediately,” Viktor smiles and adds for spite, “Tell him I will take Yuuri’s last name after we marry.”

A loud laugh erupts from the normally stoic man. “Ah, _Vitya,_ you are always surprising me.”

“Viktor?” Yuuri calls out from the doorway. He appears surprised to see Yakov at the table, but offers him a hello as well.

Yakov nods in greeting, glancing back to the silver-haired man. “Are you sure this is worth everything?”

Viktor smiles wide. “This _is_ everything.”

He stands up and places his empty cup in the sink. “Come Yakov, you know little Yuri will want to see you. My father can wait for now.”

The older man catches Viktor before he can pass. “You know how proud of you I am, don’t you?”

“I know. Thank you,” Viktor whispers into the embrace he pulls Yakov into. It last only a moment before he is pulling away and clasping him on the shoulder. “Let’s go, da?”

Yakov smirks and nods his head. Together they make toward Yuuri, Viktor reaching out to wrap an arm around his shoulder. Yuuri worriedly leans into the touch.

“Is everything okay, _Vitenka_?” he asks softly.

“Everything is prefect, love,” Viktor responses and presses a kiss to the crown of his head. For once, Viktor actually means it.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening when everyone has had their full of food and company, Viktor and Yuuri retire to his small room on the second floor of the Circus building. They partake in their normal nightly routines, but as Yuuri is crawling into his side of the bed, sudden curiosity catches him.

“Why did Yakov come by today?”

Viktor, who is casually reading a play script from his side of the bed, glances up from the top rim of his reading glasses. “Huh? Oh, my father sent him again.”

“About Vanya?”

Viktor sighs, tossing his script onto the nightstand followed by the glasses. “About you, actually. He found out. Wants to disown me.”

Yuuri curls up into his side, gently nuzzling his nose right under Viktor’s ear. “I’m assuming he is not very happy. What do you want to do about it? We could announce a formal break-up and keep this better hidden?”

Viktor’s head snaps in Yuuri’s direction, pulling back slightly to look at him with wide eyes. Confused. Determined. “I will never hide you, Yuuri Katsuki.”

A sad smile spreads across Yuuri’s face. He presses a gentle kiss to Viktor’s lips. “It’s a nice sentiment, _Vitenka_ , really, but I understand. A name is very important in this world we live in.”

Viktor moves to face his lover, taking both of his hands in his own. “I want yours.”

“What?” Yuuri questions, confusion twisting his features.

“A name is very important, Yuuri. You are right. I want to take yours.”

Still lost, Yuuri states, “… you want to take mine?”

Viktor cannot help but smile. “Yes, _moya zvezdochka,_ I want to take your last name. Viktor Katsuki sounds pretty nice, doesn’t it?”

He isn’t sure when it hits him, but Yuuri can feel his eyes swell with unshed tears. He grips Viktor’s hands tighter. “Are you… are you asking me to marry you?”

“Yes, will you?” Viktor asks, searching his lovers face.

Yuuri can both see and feel the hope and excitement radiating off of his partner. Suddenly the same feelings are bubbling deep down inside and he cannot contain the sudden urge to jump Viktor, almost tackling him right off the side of the bed. “Yes!” he yells.

The smile that takes over Viktor’s lips almost splits his face in half. He pulls Yuuri into a kiss, followed by an additional peppering of more across his face. The other laughs excitedly, but accepts the assault.

As their excitement calms down, Viktor realizes a fundamental mistake. “I didn’t get you a ring.”

A blush sprouts across the Japanese mans face and he quietly excuses himself for a moment. Viktor is immediately concerned when he leaves the room, but settles as he returns a moment later. Yuuri cautiously crawls back onto the bed, taking Viktor’s hand in his own. He slips on a simple gold band, the metal glinting in the low lighting.

“It is nothing special, but when I saw them, I thought of you,” Yuuri says, holding out his palm with another simple gold band. A set. Yuuri had bought an engagement set for them.

Viktor takes the other band and slowly slips the metal onto Yuuri’s ring finger. The color accentuates his skin wonderfully. He cannot help but press a gentle kiss onto the ring. “I love you, Yuuri. I would give anything in this world to be with you.”

Yuuri pulls his new finance into a hug, burying his face against his neck. Yuuri can feel the heat across his cheeks. “I love you too.”

That night, Viktor goes to sleep with Yuuri wrapped in his arms, the new feeling of weight on his ring finger, and a sudden lightness in his heart.


End file.
